For many years industry, and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with the formation of adhesive materials that exhibit desirable properties such as strength, toughness, durability, combinations thereof or the like. While industry has produced a large number of adhesives having such desirable properties, it has been found that adhesives possessing these properties have other properties such as lower viscosities and less dimensional stability, which can make these adhesives difficult to apply due to application equipment requirements, undesirably high flow and/or other factors. Thus, industry has also sought to produce adhesive materials that exhibit desirable properties and are relatively easy to apply. The present invention, therefore, seeks to provide an improved adhesive material that exhibits one or more desirable properties for use in automotive vehicles or other applications and/or is relatively easy to apply.